Episode 7737 (14th November 2011)
Plot As the bailiff tries to force his way into No.5, Owen recognises him as an old mate from the past. Owen persuades the bailiff to give Chesney twenty-four hours to find the money. Steve finds Lloyd and Karl arguing in the cab office. Lloyd tells Steve that he's sacked Karl for making jokes about Cheryl. Steve tells Karl that he's still got a job and tells Lloyd to go home and calm down. Ciaran insists he wants to return to the cruise ship and he and Michelle realise that they both want very different things in life. Chesney desperately phones different vets looking for someone to operate on Schmeichel but with no luck. Matt introduces Tina to his friends over dinner. Tina takes an instant dislike to Matt's ex-girlfriend Jenny and is even more annoyed when Matt fails to stick up for her when Jenny tries to put her down. Chesney finally crumples and admits to Katy that he knows Schmeichel is dying but he just can't handle it. Katy comforts him. Tommy and Tyrone construct a "UFO" flying saucer with which they plan to fool Brian. Steve and Lloyd go on a lads' night out to help Lloyd forget about Cheryl. The vet calls at No.5. Chesney cradles Schmeichel as the vet puts him to sleep. After a dreadful evening with Matt, Tina stomps off home and is pleased to find Tyrone and Tommy still up, playing with their UFO. As Chesney stares at Schmeichel's empty dog basket, the phone rings. It's Fiz to tell him that she's had some fantastic news, she's coming home. Chesney breaks down after an emotional day. Cast Regular cast *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Karl Munro - John Michie *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) Guest cast *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Bailiff - Mark Sheals *Prison Officer - Vanessa Peers *Jenny - Elize du Toit *Caroline - Polly Frame *Mike - Giles Alderson *Vet - Andrew Bone Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Norcross Prison - Mother and baby unit Notes *The two unnamed Police Officers who confront Tina McIntyre are not credited, despite having lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A phone call from Fiz lifts Chesney's spirits as he says his final goodbyes to Schmeichel; Tommy comforts Tina after she endures a meal from hell with Matt and his uni friends; and Steve tries to pick up the pieces for Lloyd. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,850,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2011 episodes